


The Lieutenant and the Candidate (Chicago fire)

by Severidechicago1751



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Infertility, Loss, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severidechicago1751/pseuds/Severidechicago1751
Summary: This story will be around It. Kelly severide of squad 3, and a new medic who is starting at 51 looking to cross train on squad 3. The new candidate comes with background in the fire family a father who is a deputy chief and an instructor at the academy, where our Lt helps teach, as well as an uncle in firehouse 51. Her god father and close family friend also works for 51. What will happen when he starts to fall for her, when trying to be her superior? Will she still want him when she finds out his has a daughter with someone from 51 who is a friend of hers? will she be ok with the arrangements and being a family? What will happen when a loss rocks the house and turns the lieutenant's life upside down?disclaimer: the characters of Chicago fire and PD are not mine they are property of NBC and dick wolf. the story ideas are mine some may mimick the show but most are original. Also some idea may come from other stories I have read, but again mostly original.





	1. Preface

Kelly Severide is best friends with Leslie Shay and they decided to go through with their plan of a baby. They now have a beautiful baby girl named Marissa Elizabeth Shay-Severide.  
Marissa is now 4 years old when this story starts.

Shay is married to Clarice and they have custody of Wesley. (clarice's son from her husband). They married shortly after Marissa was born.

Kelly has shared time and helped in raising his daughter and gets her a lot along with Wes. In away he is a step dad figure to Wes.

Kelly hasn't found that right person yet, being afraid to commit after his first engagement, the 2nd Renee breaking his heart and well let's be honest he is afraid to be his dad, he watched their marriage fall apart and his mother walk out, was that going to happen to him.

Kelly is 31 in this story Shay and clarice are both 30 and our candidate is also 30.

That's just some background to start , our candidate brings more to the table.

She is fresh out of the academy and medic training her father is a high ranking officer in the CFD.  
her uncle is Christopher Hermann. She also bring to the table her God father chief boden, her father having worked at 51 with them as well as you guessed it Benny Severide.   
Our candidate also knows Leslie Shay through her brother Mikey, the girls have been close friends little does Kelly know.

But does she have a past with Kelly?

What happens when all this comes out and Kelly starts to fall for her?

How do they make it work?

What happens when a loss rocks the house and turns a few lives upside down will they make things work?


	2. Day 1

Steph's POV

I walked into firehouse 51, I was the new medic starting today, I was also trained as a firefighter. I grew up in station 51 her dad and uncle worked there for years, now my father was chief deputy, uncle Hermann still worked at 51 and so did my God father chief boden.  
Hermann smirked seeing her and grabbed me into a hug.  
"There is my girl!!!" Hermann hugged me.  
"Hi uncle Hermann." I smirked trying to pull away as arms encircle me and I got picked up off the ground.  
"Haha I got you now!!!" boden laughed.  
"Hi chief!!" I squealed out.  
"Hey I maybe chief but I am still,your godfather and I can hug you if I want to." boden smirked.  
"Yes sir!" I smiled.  
"All I am going to say to that is you are your father's daughter." boden laughed.  
I headed into the locker room to change out when i heard Leslie Shay.  
"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Mikey's little sister coming to work here." Shay smirked as she walked over and we shared a hug.  
"Hey how are the kids? I have been meaning to fill you in on all this." I felt terrible for keeping Shay out of the loop.  
"Kids are great, clar and I are great you need to come visit soon." Shay smiles as they head out to role call.

before the shift started boden introduced me to everyone as the new medic and cross training candidate.  
"I expect everyone to treat her with respect,and" he looked as Cruz was eyeing her up.  
"Your own sister!" boden barked as Cruz and otis looked away.  
Just ask he was speaking my eyes locked with the grey blue eyes of squad 3 lieutenant Kelly Severide.  
She hid a gasp as she looked at him, "oh my god, I never thought I would see him again." She thought to herself as memories flooded back.


	3. Say you'll remember me

Chapter is inspired by Taylor swift's song "Wildest dreams".

Steph's POV

I walked into station 51 it was shift day again I could swear the days off go by so fast.  
I headed for the locked room when I brushed past Kelly and he smirked looking back at me.  
I was getting changed as he leaned on his locker watching me.  
I couldn't help it as I looked up.  
" yes lieutenant can I help you." I watched his eyes as he smiled.  
He chuckled, " you just look so familiar but yet different, I mean I know that makes no sense what I just said." He sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
I starred at him for a moment and said, "you should remember me."  
He didn't know what to say as he watched me then it was like it hit him.   
He pulled me close and kissed me like he did all those years ago, and of course I fell right into it all over again. My mouth moved against his deepening the kiss as he pressed my back to the lockers his hand in my hair and mine on his lower back.  
We broke the kiss both panting as he smiled down at me.  
"I never thought I would see you again, but here you are right in front of me." He smiled as I smiled back.  
"It's nice to be home and well now rekindling the my first love." "I am guessing there have been a few since we were together. However at least I was the first." I smile at him as he smirks.  
"Ya a few but none compared to you." He smiles wickedly at me.  
Yes yes Kelly severide was the first man I ever made love to, he was the bad boy here and well I fell for him I was 17 and he was 19.   
He smiled as we were pulled away from our thoughts as I heard a small voice cry out daddy as she jumped into his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her head. "Hey baby girl I want you to meet someone special to me." He smiled "this is steph she is a friend of daddy's" he looked in my eyes. "Steph this is my daughter Marissa."  
I knew I must have went pale, I was shocked daughter I knew Kelly was more careful then that, she has kept tabs on his flings, but a daughter. I felt dizzy and faint as Shay walked in.  
"There's my little girl, I knew you would find your daddy." Shay smiled as she looked at me.   
That's the last I remember before everything around me went black


	4. My love has a child

Steph's POV:  
I began to come around slowly Kelly was at my side.  
I sat up slowly Marissa in my lap.  
"Auntie stephy you OK?" The little girl looked in my eyes, through all the years I knew this little girl how did I not notice she has Kelly's eyes, with Shay's hair color.   
"I am fine my darling." I smiled as the little girl hugged me tight.  
I looked between Kelly and shay and they both looked at her.  
"Rissa why don't you go by mommy clar." Shay shooed her away as I stared at them both.  
"How could you guys not tell me, that you screwed my first love to have a child." I couldn't help the venom that dripped from my words I could get over the thoughts of the others Kelly was with but not Shay.  
"Whoa whoa freeze there starshine." Shay looked at me.  
"First off he agreed to it after he realized he wanted to help me and clar. Secondly you really think I would mount him. steph my darling I'm a lesbian. I was inseminated." Shay sat down. "I love him yes but as my best friend."   
I looked at Shay and hugged her. "Sorry I got so defensive about this, I just." I cut off my thought.  
"It's OK and Marissa loves you, don't let this stop you from seeing Kelly again." Shay rubbed my back as Kelly took my hand.  
I sighed as Kelly leaned in to me.  
"Please don't let this stop what we were rekindling steph I love you and I have missed you so much." I felt his lips on my cheek as I stood up.  
"Kelly I don't want to step in the way of a family right now, you love that little girl I do to, but I don't want to get in the way. Also that's not the only thing stopping us from getting back together. Kelly I love you and I have missed you but you need to know what you would be risking by getting back together with me." I felt tears begin to form as I shut my locker.  
Shay stood up and tried to stop me from walking away.

Kelly POV  
I watched as she walked out of the locker room, I let her go again I can't do that. What could she have meant by what she said. I felt Shay's hand on my back.  
"Give her time Kelly she loves you and rissa, clar and I can talk to her I am sure she was get use to having another mommy." Shay smiled as she kissed my cheek.  
"But Kelly she does fear you losing your job considering who her family is and with her god father and uncle being in this house." Shay hugged me again as I nodded.

Shay's POV  
I followed quickly after steph pulling her into the ambo to talk.  
"OK there is something I saw in your eyes talk to me." I sat watching her.  
Steph sighed "I feel like shit to even say this cause I love you both and I'm happy you guys has rissa. But if Kelly and I got serious and has kids how do we explain all of this to them." Steph leaned back as I kind chuckled.  
"Oh my darling steph its easy they kids will be half siblings so what, I would love nothing more but to share raising rissa with you both. I love you both always remember that." I smiled.  
"Also clar and I talked as much as she loves rissa if anything was to ever happen to me on the job, rissa would become Kelly's and all her care would be given to him, cause clar told me she doesn't think if she lost me she could stay here,and she couldn't take that little girl from Kelly." I took her hand.  
"Which brings me to this, if anything happens to me, promise me you will keep Kelly head straight and keep him from spiralling. Promise me you will love him and help him raise our daughter I couldn't ask for a better person." I watched as tears fell from both our eyes.  
"Shay that's the biggest honor anyone could ask of me and my answer is yes, I have loved that little girl since day one." As much as I love you and Kelly." Steph hugs me and we get back to work.   
I am going to talk to rissa and clar tonight about all this I'm sure rissa will love the thought.


	5. Life Changes

3 months later....

Kelly POV

I had been wanting to ask steph out now for I don't know how long. She spent so much time with rissa and I, that rissa has started calling her mommy stephy which I think is really cute. Rissa had asked me the other day if I loved steph and I didn't know what to say. I have loved her since we grew up in this station together all those years ago, but I was foolish and never acted on it, then she moved away Shay and I agreed to try for a baby and had rissa life changed. But now she was back my love was back.  
The tones rang out for a warehouse fire and I was just about to head in when Shay stopped me.

"I know you not there yet, but her size is 7." She smirked and I looked at her confused.  
"Steph's ring size silly, I did some investigation for you, you know your in love with her." Shay laughed.  
"You are my best friend Shay and I love you, you know that." I smiled holding her hand.

"I know Kelly and we will always be fine, thank you for letting me be a mom to our girl." Shay smiled at me.   
" you will always be one of my angel's Shay always." I hugged her as I headed inside.

Moments later the medics were called in just as an explosion rocked the building and everything went dark.

Steph's POV:

I could hear alarms firefighter alarms they were down. My hand reached out and I touched Shay, she was unresponsive.  
I remember feeling for a pulse and checking her airway. I started compressions on her chest, my whole body was hurting but I couldn't give up.  
It felt like hours as I felt him join me, he took over compressions for me as I passed a tube into her throat to breath for her.  
As we loaded her into the ambulance Casey drove. Kelly had tears falling down his cheeks and I know I did too.  
We pulled into med and I was numb.

Paramedic 31 sustained injury after explosion in a warehouse, unresponsive pulseless and non breathing for 20 mins.  
I watched as they took over Kelly and I stood side by side, I felt his hand take mine as we finally retreated to the waiting room.  
It felt like hours before they came out and told us she had died.  
I couldn't breath, I remember Kelly's full weight coming onto me into my arms as he collapsed. Clar was being held up by Cruz and Hermann was consoling rissa till she ran and held onto my leg.  
I had to be the strong one, not only for Kelly but this darling little girl. But yet I couldn't breath, I felt as if the air was taken from my lungs, I felt dizzy I heard rissa scream and Casey's voice before the darkness swallowed me.

Casey's POV  
I was holding onto steph who lay motionless in my arms she collapsed from pure shock of the news. Kelly quick came to my side as we laid her down on a hospital bed.   
As she came to rissa clung to her and Kelly sobbed on her shoulder.  
It came time for us to say our goodbyes clar was holding Wes as they both cried cruz was with them at their side. Next it was steph and Kelly with rissa, rissa kissed her mom on the cheek and buried her head in steph's neck holding tight.  
Then I watched as Kelly Severide the strongest man I know crumbled, he held to Shay's lifeless body tight not wanting to let her go, it took steph's gentle arms to pull him free once Gabby was holding rissa in her arms.  
As steph got Kelly to let go he clung to her and slid to the floor.  
Shay was gone that much we knew, but what we feared now was the loss of two more friends to this death. Let alone the fear of how to help a four year old mend, but we were family it was time to band together and be strong for each other.


	6. Rough Times

Steph POV

I woke up I hadn't got much sleep going between rissa and Kelly's rooms all night, I had finally feel asleep rissa in my arms and Kelly wrapped around me in his bed. This felt good it felt right.  
I slipped from the bed and started breakfast as rissa came downstairs to eat.  
"Auntie?" Rissa looked at me  
It had been a month since we lost Shay.  
"Mommy clar left with Wes and now I have you and daddy and I lost mommy Shay" she sighed tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know if its to soon to ask but will you be my mommy?" She started to cry as I pulled her into a hug.  
"Yes baby girl I will I am always here for you and your daddy, I love you both so much more then you will believe." I felt her sniffle against me as she just held me.  
I smiled and asked her to make breakfast with me and we did, she got ready for Pre K and I walked her to school, as I got back it was only 9 am and Kelly was awake I could smell the strong odor of alcohol.  
He had been drinking again this early, I had been trying to pull him from this spiral.  
I walked into the living room finding a drunk Kelly watching videos of Shay and himself with rissa as he cried.  
I sat with him and took his hands.  
"You know I am here for you, Shay was my best friend too." I watched as he looked at me and he crumbled in my arms and sobbed.  
"The drinking needs to stop Kelly you can't do this, this isn't good for you or rissa you need to talk to Chaplin and to me." He ran my hands along his jaw, he looked in my eyes he got up and walked to the fridge and I watched him take every drop of alcohol from there and dumped it out.  
I walked over and helped him as he then took me by surprised.  
His lips were rough against mine as I pulled him closer, I felt his tears slide down as I pulled back and looked in his eyes.  
"Thank you." He spoke his voice husky.  
"For what baby, I couldn't help but remember why I fell in love with him all that time ago." I wiped his tears.  
"For loving me through all this and helping rissa and I- I heard her ask you this morning if you would be her mom and I'm glad you said yes cause next to Shay I couldn't think of a better person." He smiled through crying as I led him back to the couch we sat together remembering Shay and watching movies of us, before long he was sound asleep against me on the couch I chose then to rest as well and rested with him till it was time for our girl to come home.


	7. What Now!?!?

A few months later

Steph's POV

Kelly hadn't been himself again, he had seen Chaplin a few times, but as of late something has been off.  
I was picking up rissa again from school and took her to Cindy's so I could get back on shift.  
I walked into the firehouse to see Kelly with his lips on another girl, who the hell was this girl?  
I walked over to her and him as he looked me in the eye.  
"Wow severide I am done with you and with this." I walked away here he said how he loved me and I was beginning to wonder if it was all a lie.  
I felt arms around me as I felt tears he was crying.  
"Steph I'm sorry it was a mistake please don't leave me I need you please don't go." He sobbed holding me as I pushed him away.  
"Who else have you been sleeping with for the last few months except me huh!?!" My voice carried as everyone listen.  
"I swear to you, your the only one I slept with I screwed up OK I met her at the bar the other night and she left her phone I called her to come get it I swear she kissed me." He sobbed holding onto me.  
"You have been drinking again!!!" I couldn't help but scream as he looked away.  
"Dammit Kelly you swore you would st-" I winced as I grabbed my stomach I was in so much pain I doubled over.  
"Steph!" He was on his knees as he noticed my tears falling He touched my shoulder as I cried in pain.  
Brett and gabby ran to me as they sat me on the gurney when they noticed my pants were soaked in blood they shared a look and both wanted to cry.  
"Kelly we are taking her to med." Brett rushed her away leaving Kelly standing alone as he noticed blood on his hand from touching her leg.

Kelly's POV

I can't believe that girl kissed me and I kissed her back I guess I was guilty of flirting with her having been drinking. I felt horrible I did that to steph I loved her so much. Then she doubles over in pain and was bleeding I could breath I was scared.  
I was numb as Hermann and Casey got me in the squad we all headed to med I was pissed at myself.  
"So do you remember that girl." Casey asks we are in the waiting room.  
"Yea I do it was a mistake I flirted with her let alone kissed her." I lost it and started to cry. "Guys I didn't sleep with anyone but steph after losing Shay, steph makes me want to only be with her. A one woman kind of man." I cried as I finally asked. "I need help to get sober for her and my daughter guys help me please." I pleaded as Casey hugged me and the other smiled. "You got it Kelly." Hermann smiled "I know how much you love my niece but I swear you hurt her I will bury you." Hermann growled.  
I nodded and hugged him as doctor manning came walking out of the exam room.

"Family of steph hermann! " she said as I, boden and Hermann stood up.  
"I am very sorry to inform you but miss johnson has suffered a miscarriage." She spoke and I couldn't breathe.  
"Wh-what did you say?!" I was confused and lost I felt tears running down my face.  
"She was about 9 weeks along I am very sorry. She sighed and walked away.  
The next thing I remember was Hermann and chief both grabbed my shoulders as I fell to the ground, here I was going to be a daddy again and we lost that chance everything I put her through caused all this. How is she ever going to forgive me? How will I forgive myself.


	8. Where do we go from here

Steph POV:

Doctor Manning has just told me I had a miscarriage I didn't know what to think, hell I didn't even know I was pregnant. I had been so stressed the last couple months with helping Kelly and trying to keep him from drinking himself to death as well as raising his daughter, to even take care of myself.  
I shifted in bed as I heard him enter the room his eyes were red from crying and he was being held up by my uncle and godfather.  
I looked in his eyes and sighed.  
"Kelly maybe it's better I go and stay with my uncle and aunt for awhile till you figure yourself out. Rissa needs her father not some guy hiding behind the drink and women." I sighed knowing the next words would hit him harder.  
"So I will take rissa with me to hermann's till you decide your ready to change.,"   
He looked at me with pain in his eyes tears falling his hands shaking.  
He nodded his head in defeat.  
"OK." As he spoke it was barely above a whisper I thought he was done but he continued.  
"Your right I need help to be a better person I hate this man I have become, the guys have promised to help me and steph I love you more than life itself." He took a breath tears falling.  
"I am so so sorry we lost a baby cause of the stress I put you through, I haven't been the man you needed or the father rissa needs, I never meant to hurt either of you. For the record I never slept with that girl or anyone else just you since we got back together." He wipes his tears and looked at me. "I want you to take care of rissa while I get help to be the dad she needs and to be the man you love, I hope you can forgive me for all of this, but if you don't I'll understand." He kissed my hand and I touched his jaw.  
"Hearing those words Shay would be so damn proud of you and I know I am." I smiled as the nurse came in with discharge papers so I could go home.  
We walked out to the waiting room and to my shock there with a bag packed for Kelly was Hermann, Chief, Casey and Benny Severide.  
"We decided we are going to get Kelly on the straight and narrow so we will be staying with Kelly at his apartment with him to get him through this. There is a room as my house in the basement apartment already set up for you and rissa." My uncle Hermann spoke his eyes on Kelly and I. I watched as Kelly walked over to the men from the station our family we vowed to protect each other and this, this was how we did it.   
I went to Kelly and kissed him softly my head against his, rissa and I will be waiting for you when all this is said and done, OK I have come to far to walk away from you now." I felt the tears fall I didn't blame him for the miscarriage I partially blamed myself for not knowing.   
He nodded kissing me again softly and that when he took his Irish calddagh ring from his pocket and slipped it on his left ring finger.   
"This proves that my heart already belongs to someone I want the world to know it." He nuzzles my neck as I watched him leave.  
We had a long road ahead but I knew we could make it or at least I hoped. After all we had rissa to raise together Shay made sure of that.   
I felt a hand on my shoulder it was doctor Manning she explained that the stress of the job didn't help in the pregnancy but that something else had gone wrong, that day I found out that if I wanted to have children with Kelly Severide that too was going to be a long and difficult road.  
I went home that night and just held rissa as she slept she may not be mine by blood, but she maybe the only one I'll have. Kelly and I were going to work this out, I wasn't giving up that easy.


	9. mommy Daughter Day

Steph POV

I woke that morning feeling tired and emotional, 3 weeks ago I was told I lost a baby I didn't know I was carrying and then as if that was not enough I was then told it would be hard for me to conceive and carry a child, to term if at all. I looked at Marissa sleeping in my arms, this little girl not even my flesh and bones maybe the only chance I have at being a mother and I would be damned if I was going to let her down.  
Shay gave this responsibility to me cause she knew how I loved Kelly and she knew I would be a good mother.  
But now I was doing this alone while Kelly got the help he needed, I had found out from my uncle that Kelly broke down last night and had not only confessed to alcohol but also turning back to drugs a habit he kicked a long time ago after we lost Darden. I knew though with the help of Hermann, Boden and Casey he would beat this. Days had been hard with rissa still trying to understand why she isn't with her daddy right now and I thank God for Cindy being able to watch her while I am on shift.  
But today was not a day to think about that today was the day for rissa and I.  
I made her favorite breakfast and she came down dressed for the day.  
"So we can do anything I want today." She asked she was so sweet she had Shay's blonde hair but Kelly's amazing eyes as well as his stubbornness,but she had Shay's attitude.  
"Yes anything." I smiled braiding her hair.  
"I wanna go to navy pier build a bear, then I wanna see daddy." She looked back at me.  
"OK, we can do that! I am sure daddy would love a visit from his little princess."  
It had been 3 weeks since the guys started helping Kelly and I could see such a change in him at work, he was so different he was my Kelly.  
We took the El and a bus to navy pier and spent time there shopping and at build a bear. Kelly had told her about the baby he felt she should know, I didn't really get why he wanted to but I didn't argue.  
"Mommy can I make 3 bears today." Rissa pleaded and I know I shouldn't let her but I did.  
"OK baby girl, but only this one time." I smiled as she nodded and took off but staying close by, she made a pink teddy and dressed it as a princess I guessed it was for her, then a blue teddy bear dressed as a firefighter and she searched for the final bear it was a simple brown bear but she didn't pick a outfit.  
"Honey don't you wanna dress your teddy?" I asked holding the other two and she shook her head.  
I watched her wondering what was going on in her 4 yr old mind, she maybe young but I swore that girl was wise beyond her years. I blamed Shay for that, I followed Marissa to the checkout and we got the bears put in their boxes as we headed out.  
We headed over to the apartment and I saw Casey and the guys were still there, I knocked and I heard laughter, it was good to hear that from behind this door.  
Casey opened the door and he was covered in paint and wore a shocked look on his face.  
"Hey guys we didn't know you were stopping by." He kinda shouted a bit loud.  
"Umm ya Marissa wanted to see her daddy and she has a present for him." I gave him such a weird look as I heard things falling, doors slamming and foot steps of what I wanted to call them at this point 3 grown children.  
Around the corner came my uncle followed by my god father, then Kelly. He took my breath away still but even more now he looked so healthy, he smiled more now and was so happy.  
"Hey baby girl!!!" he picked her up as she jumped into his arms.  
"Are you feeling better daddy can mommy and I come home soon!?!?" Rissa hugged her dad, I still wasn't use to being called mommy yet I caught my self looking around hoping to see shay.  
"Very soon and yes daddy is feeling so much better, even more now that your here!" He smiled as she squirmed from his arms.  
"I got you something daddy, I know your a boy but I made him just for you." Rissa handed him the one box from build a bear as he looked at me I just shrugged and smiled as he pulled out a firefighter teddy bear from the box.  
"Thank you sweetie I love it!" He smiled a bit surprised.  
"I thought you might need someone to hold since mommy's isn't in bed with you while your getting better." She smiled as she looked at me.  
"I made a princess bear for myself and" she stopped and kinda looked down.  
"What honey what's wrong?" Kelly knelt down by his daughter.  
"I made a teddy for the baby " she spoke softly, the room was so quiet everyone didn't know what to say, Hermann and boden along with casey had to walk away leaving us standing in the living room.   
I felt tears brimming my eyes as Kelly looked as his daughter.  
"You what Honey?" He didn't know if he could believe what he heard.  
Marissa sighed and picked the bear up hugging it tight.  
"I made a bear for the baby that died." She hugged the bear so tight.  
"I didn't want the baby to not have a teddy, even though it died." Her little lip trembled as Kelly hugged her close.  
"The baby would love that, how about mommy and I put it in our room is that ok, my teddy can sit with him." Rissa nodded as Kelly took the bear to our room and I hugged her close.  
"Mommy?!" She looked in my eyes as I brushed the hair from her face  
"Yes baby girl?" I smiled, watching her.  
"Can you and daddy make another baby? Cause I really wanna be a big sister." She looked in my eyes, god she was so smart.  
"Sure sweetie." I nodded "daddy and I can try to make another baby." I really hadn't thought about it, then I felt his hands on my hips.  
"Why don't you guys stay here tonight." He whispered holding me close.  
I nodded and got rissa ready for bed, I laid in bed rissa in between Kelly and I.  
the boys were surprising rissa with a new room, so she couldn't sleep in her room just yet.  
I was stroking her hair as she slept as I felt his hand on mine.  
"Did you mean what you said? That you wanna have another baby." His voice was a whisper as I nodded.  
"Yes, I do want to I want a baby with you." I looked in his eyes tears falling.  
"Your back to the man I fell in love with, I want a family but its going to be a tough road and it may happen that we can't." He touched my cheek wiping my tears.  
"I will be here every step, I'll give you shots if I have to, I hold you through every negative test we may have, no matter how long it takes and if we can't then we will adopt." "You didn't give up on me and I am not giving up on us." He smiled as he looked at rissa.  
"This right here is everything to me, you and her and I hope to add a few more." He smiled "but if we can't then we will help another child." I leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"OK!" I smiled through tears, maybe we were going to get through this.


	10. Trying!!

3 months later..

Steph POV

Kelly and I have now been together a few months now, rissa loved the princess room at her dad and uncles did for her.  
We had been trying now for a few months, we thought we were pregnant a few times, but nothing this time I thought it was different I thought for sure I was pregnant. I sat waiting for the timer and I could hear Kelly and rissa down stairs.  
The timer dings and I pull my head from my hands as I pick up the test and tears fall from my eyes.....

Negative... Right there in black and white, I threw the test away and curled my knees to my chest as I began to sob.   
What was wrong with me, we conceived once already why when we want a baby can't we.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed downstairs, as I was heading for the stairs Kelly met me at the top pulling me in.  
"So am I having another baby?" He smiled placing a hand on my stomach, I swatted it away.  
"No! No your not cause I'm not pregnant again!!" I couldn't help the venom in my voice I could tell I took him by surprise as his eyes met mine.  
"Honey I I am so sorry." He stammered not knowing what to really say, his heart was broken just seeing how upset I was, I read that much by the look he gave me.  
"Maybe we should stop, maybe we aren't ment to be together." I whispered as I heard him take a sharp intake of breath like I just punched him.  
"Maybe I should go and let you find someone that can give you a child, so you don't have to be with someone useless and broken." I sighed I hated myself I was pregnant once and I didn't know but this time it was different I wanted it.  
I headed to the room and began packing my things as he came walking in, tears streaming down his face but his words sounding so angry.

Kelly's POV

Seriously did she just say she is useless and broken, did she just break up with me over this.  
I didn't want her to go, I couldn't let her go I loved her and I want to marry her.  
My daughter absolutely adores her and I will not let her walk away, her words felt like a slap to the face as I felt the tears begin to fall. I don't know what came over me next as I barged into the bedroom and grabbed her jaw kissing her.  
We broke the kiss our foreheads against each others.  
"You are not broken and you sure as hell are not useless." I felt anger but fear of losing her.  
"I am not letting you go, I love you and we are going to get through this Stephanie! We are going to have a family and if its just us and rissa then we will adopt, but I do not love you any less." I kissed her again hard pulling her flush against me as she deepened the kiss.  
She pulled away tears falling.  
"You really mean it Kelly? Cause I want to carry a child for you, I just don't know if I can." Her voice was soft and I nuzzled her close.  
"We are going to do what we need to. How about we make an appointment for the doctor and get things checked over and if needed do hormones for awhile." I caressed her cheek and she nodded.  
"You would really do that Kelly. Give me a shot every day." She looks in my eyes as I held her close.  
"Honey I would walk through the fires of hell for you and I have, just to see you again. You and rissa your my life. So giving you a shot is nothing, I'm not giving up on us and I hope you won't either."  
I felt her snuggled to my chest and she turned starting to unpack her things, I was grateful she wasn't going to go.  
She smiled as we heard giggles and I was holding steph in my arms, as rissa ran in and tackled me, I held steph as we pretended to fall to the ground rissa sitting on top of us.  
"Ha ha I got you daddy and mommy, I caught you guys smooooooooching!!" She made the kissy sounds holding the o longer then needed, I laughed as I started tickling her.  
"But now daddy's got you. I was laughing along with rissa as she tried to pull away and steph held me down both of them tag teaming me.  
" not fair you got mommy on your side. I whined as rissa smirked.  
"That's cause girls are the best, daddy your so silly." Rissa hugged steph the two girls laughing.  
I loved watching them together, shortly after we sat down for a movie and rissa fell asleep against steph and she took her to bed.  
Steph came back down and joined me on the couch cuddled against me, I softly placed a kiss on her head as she cuddled closer.  
"Steph I want you to know I ment very word I said." I whispered in her ear.  
"I know baby, we have an appointment Monday morning with Natalie." She smiled as I pulled her against me.  
We were going to get through this together,like I said I have already gone through hell for this girl and well I would die for her.


	11. Appointment

Day of the appointment...

Steph's POV

I sat next to Kelly in the waiting room we were surrounded by pregnant women, god how I wanted to be just like them, carrying a child within me made of love that Kelly and I have for each other.  
He could sense I was nervous as he pulled me into his chest and kissed my head.  
"Hey stop worrying it is going to be OK." He kissed my head and held me against him.

The nurse stepped in   
"Miss Hermann!" As she called my name I watched Kelly almost flinch he wanted to hear his last name being called when referring to me I know he felt that way.

They did the routine work up as I lay back Dr Manning doing my pelvic exam her letting me sit up and get dressed before reentering the room her sat across from us and I felt Kelly take my hand.

"Well everything looks good except....steph your body is producing to much estrogen and not enough progesterone so you aren't ovulating properly. Have you ever noticed your periods were irregular?' I nodded.

"Ya actually but I thought it was just stress." I admitted and sighed slightly.

"So what I would like to do today is this would be the time in your cycle you would ovulate and your numbers are low but showing that you maybe but I'm going to give you a medication to stimulate that more. Then you will have to continue hormone shots and come back in 3 weeks. At that time we will check a pregnancy test." Dr Manning smiled her hand on her own baby bump.

"OK that sounds great!" I smiled and felt Kelly squeeze my hand.  
"Yes it sounds good, will this work for us you think doc." He asked.

Dr Manning nodded, "I have a very good feeling about it however there is a risk." Kelly's eyes looked at her him not wanting to risk steph.

"What what do you mean risk like what it could kill her. He sounded so worried.

Dr Manning chuckled. "No no nothing like that. I am talking risk of multiple babies cause of the hormones."

Kelly nodded kinda quiet as I looked over at him.

"Honey?" I looked at him as he smiled.  
"I am OK with that always wanted alot of kids." He smiled and kissed me softly hold me close.

"OK then, the nurse will come in and give you the first shot then Kelly will have to give you the rest at home." Dr Manning left as a nurse came in giving me a shot.

I stepped out and made another appointment for 3 weeks hopefully Kelly and I would have good news at the time and we would end up pregnant.

We headed home as it was our day off and spent the rest of the day together as rissa was with Shay's parents. They were still very close to us and rissa, Shay's mom was almost like my own anyway so it was great to see them so much. I just hoped they would be OK with Kelly and I have kids as well.

So my worries were in my mind and I laid against Kelly in bed as he slept, I think it was 3 am when I finally went to sleep and that wasn't without thoughts and fears.


	12. Talking to Rissa and the Shay's

Steph's POV

 

Well it has been 4 days since our appointment and Kelly has been more worried about me then usual. He was watching every move I made. Rissa came running down the stairs and jumps on the couch by me as Kelly looked over.

"Riss you need to be more careful with mommy she might be pregnant." Kel smiled over at us two girls.

Rissa pouted slightly looking at me, as I smiled back. "Your daddy is a worrier and I am ok." I smiled pulling her close as her little hand laid flat on my stomach I was shocked.

I watched as the little girl smiled I wanted so bad to be in her head and know what she was thinking I really did. "Hi Baby!! I'm your sister and I love you." the little girl rubbed my flat stomach and I let tears just flow. we didn't even know if I was pregnant yet and this little girl already loved the thought of it.

There was a knock on the door we had invited the Shay's over for dinner and I was a wreck I had been all week since I talked to Shay's mom Diane, her and Rick were very much like family to me as Shay and I were so close.

"Grandma!!!" Rissa screamed as she jumped in her grandparents arms, they all sat down for dinner and I was figiding when DIane finally looked at me.

"Ok young lady you are figiding and unable to sit still honey talk to me." her voice was so sweet and I couldn't help but let the tears fall, in an instant I felt Kelly's arms around me.

"I loved Shay, she was my sister not by blood but that didn't matter when she asked me to raise Marissa with Kelly I was thrilled cause Kelly and I had been together awhile back and now we got back together when I came back. We We were pregnant and didn't know and I lost the baby." I took a breath as Diane took my hand. I'm sorry in her eyes. Then I continued tears falling down my cheeks "Kelly and I we we decided we want to have another baby, the baby would be Marissa's half sibling and I know she wouldn't be your blood but since my parents passed away but I was wondering would you both like to be grandparents again." I looked up Diane and Rick were both smiling tears falling.

"Honey we knew Kelly would find you again and we knew you would be in Marissa's life and I couldn't love anyone more and be anymore happy to have her calling you mommy. Steph we know you are not trying to replace our daughter, Rissa tells us how you tell her stories about you and Shay growing up and we thank you so much for that. we are glad you both keep Leslie's memory alive with her." Diane hugs me tight followed by Rick.

"Also you better believe if you find out, you are pregnant we would love to be Grandparents to that baby or babies. I am so happy Rissa will have siblings." she smiled her look going to Kelly.

"Now as for you Mister, when are you going to propose to my other beautiful Daughter here?" Diane looked over at Kelly as he swallowed hard.

"Umm well you see that is in the works, I have been planning things and I" he studdered reaching into his pocket kneeling down on one knee. "Since the day we met all those years ago Stephaine I have loved you with everything that I am. You are helping me raise my Daughter and since the day you met her she has adored you, here you were her aunt and never knew she was my daughter. Steph you got me through the darkness of losing my best friend you were able to keep me where I needed to be. Stephaine you saved my life and now I hope to be adding to the family we already have. Stephaine Marie Hermann will you promise me forever and eternity?" Kelly smiled as he opened the box the ring was beautiful it was in a black setting with a single diamond and red jewels around the rest of the band the ring was the thin red line that is a symbol to all firefighter, tears were running down my face as i turned to rissa.

"Rissa sweetie are you ok with me marrying your daddy?: I smiled watching her. Rissa jumped up and down "YES YES YES!!! DADDY IS YOUR PRINCE!!" rissa screamed and I couldn't help but laugh, I looked at Kelly.

"Yes I will marry you my love." I smiled as he kissed me softly.

we enjoyed the rest of the evening with the Shay's they said their goodbyes to us and said they would see Marissa for the weekend as Kelly and I had to work saturday and we made a schedule with the Shay's to have her when we worked so they got time with her.

Rissa went to bed and Kelly sat reading her a story as she feel asleep, he kissed her head and heading into the bedroom where I was laying in the bed.

"I Love you kelly!" I smiled as he laid down with me pulling me close.

"I love you too!" he smiled and kissed my head holding me in his arms, this was the one place I felt the safest was his arms.

"So wedding dates have you put any thought to a season you want to get married." kelly smiled holding me.

"Honey we just got engaged tonight! though shay and I always said a halloween wedding would be fun we could have a masquerade party and everything." I smiled as he smirked.

"I love it and I know who I should go as maybe I should go as Mr.Grey" he gave me an evil smirk as he laid his weight over my body.

"mmm I think I like that idea luitenant." I leaned up placing my lips to his, the rest of the night we spent making endless love to each other just lost in the moment of each other and the love we have and will always have.


	13. Wedding Talk

Steph's POV:

We sat together while rissa was at school, kelly and I had the day off and we discussed wedding plans.

"Ok so the date?" he smirked pouring us some coffee, we were enjoying the time together.

"Oct 31st. I really like the thought of a halloween wedding." I smiled and wrote it down as he nodded.

"Anything you want my dear, cause i just need to let the venue know." he sipped his coffee as I looked at him. 

"What did you say my dear." I wasn't mad I was just really well surprised he already got a venue. he smiled and took my hand in his rubbing his thumb over mine knuckles and playing with my ring.

"Well I got us Navy Pier for the reception and I was thinking we can get married on the skydeck at Willis tower I talked to them about closing it for the short time of the ceremony, I know how much we absolutely love it up there." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Wow honey that is amazing, I can't believe it, that's going to cost so much" I was in shock.

"No, no my dear. I have a friend that works security at willis and well Dad shocked me and he is paying the bill at Navy pier." he smiled

"Oh wow, really your dad." I know i was shocked and he nodded.

"Ok so then we have the venue and the ceremony spot, Brett and Gabby said they would help me with the flowers and making the bouquets and stuff," I felt sick all of a sudden and it had nothing to do with talking about the wedding, I quick got up and I ran to the bathroom.

I fell to my knees as I threw up, I then felt his hands pulling my hair back.

"i am here baby, I got you." he spoke almost in a whisper.

all I could do was nod as another wave of nausea hit me and I threw up again, I felt so sick and now I felt exhausted and weak the room began to spin as i fell back, thank god for Kelly being there he caught me in his arms.

"I got you and I am taking you to med." he carried me to the camaro and sat me in the seat, he drove to med the look on his face I couldn't place it. I had never seen him this worried ever, he was talking to Gabby who was going to pick Rissa up as school was going to be done soon.

"Gabby is going to get Rissa and bring her to their house." he spoke taking my hand.

I nodded i was so tried and weak, we pulled into med as soon as Kelly opened the door I threw up again my body was shaking and he picked me up and ran in.

"April help me Steph has been throwing up for the past 10 minutes." he looked worried and april directed us to an Exam room were he laid me down.

"Kelly has she been sick or anything lately?" April asked but they sounded so distant I could feel my eyes closing as I felt a poke in my arm. I knew she was drawing blood, then I felt the cold liquid flowing that had started an IV. I heard another female voice at this time I think it was Nat Manning.

"Her and I we we have been trying to get pregnant and she has been on shots, we have been seeing Dr. Manning here." he nodded to Dr. Manning.

"Let's get her checked out and we are going to give her fluids Kelly she is in good hands ok." Dr. Manning touched his shoulder.

It felt like hours had passed but I was feeling better and I was holding onto Kelly's hand he was smiling glad to see I was doing better when Nat entered the room and smiled.

"Well you guys I have amazing news." Nat smiled and looked at the two of us. "Well amazing news and maybe not so amazing news." Nat pulled up a stool.

"First of congrats you guys, you are pregnant!" she smiled and I looked to Kelly he was shocked but thrilled he hugged him tight and I cried on his shoulder the shots had worked was all I thought. "How ever I am going to have to give you Zofran to help with the nausea, cause you have was is called Hypergravidrum emesis which as you know means severe morning sickness and you could be sick throughout the entire pregnancy." Nat looked between us.

I nodded "Ok not a problem and Zofran is safe for the baby." I asked knowing the answer. "Yes completely safe." Nat smiled as April came in with the ultrasound.

"So shall we take a look and see how the baby is?" Nat smiled

We both nodded as she fired up the ultrasound and put the cool gel on my stomach. she waved the wand on my stomach and smiled.

"Well well it looks like the shots worked really well." she chuckled and looked at us turning up the sound. "there is heartbeat number one and the second one." We both looked at her and she smiled.

"Baby A and Baby B look amazing and yes you are having twins." she smiled as tears fell from my eyes and kelly hugged me tight.

"Twins!! Kelly we are pregnant with Twins!!!" I couldn't believe it he smiled and hugged me tight he was crying nuzzled into my neck.

"We are going to be parents and have two beautiful babies I can't believe this, I was excited when shay told me about Rissa but Steph I am over the moon about us having these babies." We took the pictures that Nat printed out for us and headed home, we called Gabby who met us as home with Rissa and we told them the news Rissa squealed and jumped into Kelly's arms and rubbed my belly.

"I can't wait I am going to be the best big sister EVER!!!" she smiled and hugged us both.

we all cuddled on the couch together and rissa was asleep in my lap. I was laying against kelly and his hand was resting on my stomach. I still couldn't believe it we were 2 months pregnant with twins and had a beautiful 4 yr old in our lives life at this time felt so complete.


	14. 4 months!

Oct 31

Steph shifted her hating that her and Kelly had spent the night apart due to the wedding today, they had given her Zofran to help the morning sickness slightly subsided but she was still sick quite a bit during the pregnancy.   
Though she was now 4 months pregnant her bump was showing a bit more, her wedding dress looked fantastic still at least that's what the girls' kept telling her, mean while she felt like a whale.

Steph was dressed in her dress her hair in an updo all curled her make up done in purple and the girls in beautiful dresses, steph didn't want a big dress it was form fitting to a point and it was medieval in style and she wore a circlet on her head. She smiled at Rissa came running up, "Mommy!!! you look so pretty and daddy he looks like prince charming."

The girls and Steph chuckled her excitement was so infectious, Steph ran to the bathroom throwing up for what seemed like the 20th time today as Brett gave her some Zofran. "I swear this pregnancy is going to kill me?" steph sighed rubbing her bump as she gasped. "Oh my god the babies just kicked" Steph looked at the girls as they squealed hands on her belly with Rissa coming up next.

"Mommy the babies kicked me!!!" Rissa giggled "I got to feel it before Daddy he is going to be so jealous!!!"

"How about we don't tell daddy until after ok!" Steph smirked as they got lined up for the wedding march.

Steph smiled taking Shay's dads' arm her smiling at kelly at the end of the aisle, he looked so handsome in his dress blues, they had decided dress blues for the service and his costume for later. Steph took his hands finally reaching him, her glad the Zofran kicked in again holding the morning sickness at bay, which she couldn't figure out why is it called morning sickness when I came anytime it wanted.

Steph smiled as she said her vows: Kelly Benjamin Severide you are the love of my life, it has always been you since the beginning. Time and incident seperated us and I stayed in contact with Shay who had kept me up to date on you. She was my life line to you, then life brought us back together and sadly threw us a curve ball of losing leslie, but I got to adopt a beautiful 4 yr old little girl and become a mother to her and have a family with you, then not long ago we found out we are carrying twins, you have made my life so complete Kelly I couldn't ask for anything more. I feel safe protected and loved whenever I am with you and your arms are my safe harbor. I would take a hundred days of trying times to make me appreciate the days being in your arms cuddled with you Rissa and the new babies. I love you and I am so happy to become your wife.

Steph smiled her voice cracking as tear fell down her cheeks, as Kelly shifted swallowing hard.

"Stephaine Marie Hermann you are my life, my everything you and Rissa and these babies that you carry with you. You have given me gifts that I can't ever thank you for, we are having a family." kelly smiled his hand on her bump as the babies softly kicked kelly taken by surprised. "Our babies just kicked" he blurted out and everyone chuckled as he regained himself "Sorry babe, we are starting our lives together, we are doing this together and I couldn't ask for a better partner in all of this. you are my world and you were the light that kept me from dropping into the darkness after losing shay. It hurt you as much as it hurt me, then shay asked you to adopt our daughter and become her mother in her absence and if she was still her she would be so happy we are finally getting married." Kelly held the ring in his hand before sliding the set on steph's hand after removing the temp ring she was wearing. "Something you should know is Leslie helped me to pick out the ring I gave you the thin red line showing that your the wife of a firefighter, she knew how much you loved me and loved what we did. She is with us always in Rissa and with this ring and in your hearts."

Steph and Kelly kissed sealing their love they chuckled as they heard Rissa squeal, her running over and hugging him tight. "Daddy I am sorry i got to feel the babies kick first, are you mad?" she looked at him with puppy eyes as he chuckled.   
"Not at all Princess I am sure Auntie gabby and sylvie beat me to it as well." He smiled and hugged us. "Ya they did your not mad?"Rissa pouted, "No baby girl, I am not." Kelly hugged her and kissed steph.

They entered the reception Kelly dressed as Sir Lancelot and her as Guinevere they were holding hands and enjoying the party. They danced their first dance to the song One Call away by Charlie Puth.

Gabby and Casey took Rissa for the night and Steph and Kelly spent the night in the honeymoon suite in a hotel downtown the view of the city out the window, Kelly nervous at first but they spent the night making love to one another just enjoying time together. As Steph laid in his arms after his hands on her bump his lips on her shoulder it felt as if the world stood still, their babies moving inside her, her feeling his breath on her neck as he slept her hearing his heart beat. Life couldn't get any better then how it was at that moment. This was the life they both wanted. Everything they wanted forever......


	15. it's time

Steph felt so huge now she was 41 weeks yes she was over due with their twins by a week and she was so miserable.

Steph was so glad shay's parents had been keeping rissa so Kelly and her could prepare for the babies, steph practicaly had to shove Kelly out the door this morning to go to shift cause he was afraid to leave her.

Steph was walking around finishing things in the apartment she had been feeling sick all morning and was having some cramping stomach pains since around 3 am but figured they were brackston hicks, her and kelly had so many false alarms that nothing scared her anymore.

It was about 1 pm and she was in the living room folding laundry as she felt water running down her legs she knew it was time and called 911 the pains were so in tense she couldn't. move. 

Ambo 61 and Squad 3 please respond to a woman in labor at 564 Wabash, woman is 41 weeks pregnant with twins. 

 

Kelly dropped his cards to the table running to the squad knowing it was his wife, his babies Brett and Dawson had already started down the road squad close behind. Kelly took the steps two at a time and ran in the door to find her crying on the floor.

"Kelly they are coming i didn't think it was labor but I can feel the baby coming" steph was laying on the floor as kelly slid on his knees to her brett and Dawson coming up the stairs as Kelly notice the baby's head already coming out him starting the delivery. In his wildest dreams he never thought he would be delivering his own children in their home.

"Honey your doing great the head is out," Kelly helped to deliver the shoulders, "Give me another good push honey and the baby will be here." Kelly looked in her eyes as she cried out pushing, the baby coming out into his arms. 

"It's a boy Steph!!!" Kelly smiles as he wrapped the baby up dawson and brett running in hearing the screams of the baby boy.

Brett smiled taking the baby from kelly to check him over. "Andrew Kelly" Steph smiles as kelly nods. "Yes honey lil Andrew Kelly." Kelly smiled going to move as he heard brett cooing at little andy checking him over.

Dawson looked over her shoulder, "Umm kelly you might not want to move cause the second baby is coming right away." Gabby started to prep another kit as Kelly helped steph again him smiling at his beautiful wife. 

"Well i guess I am going two for two baby," He looked in her eyes as she focused on him pushing hard. "Your doing great honey the head is out just rest a minute." Kelly was trying not to panic noticing the cord around the baby's neck, he looked to dawson as she clamped the cord and cut it her slipping the cord over the head.

"Ok dad go ahead and finish." Gabby smiled at Kelly as he looked at his wife. "Ok baby one more good push and our little girl will be here." Kelly smiled as steph cried out pushing hard. 

"Good honey rest she is out, it's a Girl he is beautiful." Kelly felt the tears streaming down his face. "Leslie Ann" Steph laid back feeling weak as kelly was holding his daughter. "Leslie Ann welcome to the world baby girl." Kelly cooed as Brett checked her out. 

"They are perfect just perfect." Brett smiled keeping them warm as Gabby turned hearing the monitor.

"Steph!!!! Steph!!! wake up" Gabby gave her a sternal rub on her sternum and noticed no response. "Oh god she's hemorrhaging and she's crashing I just lost a pulse." Kidd looked to Gabby.

"No!" Kelly's voice cracked at he lifts her head into his lap. "No!" "Stephaine you can't leave me I am not done loving you yet I am not one being your husband and we just had two beautiful babies. our story is not done!!! You can't leave me please steph stay." Kelly felt tears running down his face as the second ambo wisked her away working her him hearing the shock being given him feeling weak as Casey grabbed his arm before he crashed to his knees.

Kelly got into 61 with his babies and was wondering if when he got to med if his wife would still be with him or if she was gone. Tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed looking at his children praying as hard as he could bargaining that god wouldn't take his girl.


	16. How is my wife?

Kelly paced the waiting room not having heard about Steph in a few hours. He had seen his twins several times, their son looked just like him with the dark hair and piercing blue eyes and their daughter a spitting image of her mama...The twins weren't named yet an Kelly remembered Steph saying she knew their names...other fathers' were in the waiting room and the firehouse family was their with Kelly along with Marissa and the Shay's.

Kel watched as a very nervous medical student and resident approached him, "Um Mr. Severide Dr. Manning sent us out to inform you on your wife can we talk in private?" the young girl smiled as Kelly shook his head.

"No whatever you have to say you can say in front of my firehouse family." Kelly stood his ground as the resident nodded. "Well I am very sorry to inform you, your wife has passed away, Dr. Manning will come on to talk with you later she was taken into another emergency after your wife."

Kelly felt his knees give out as he hit the ground feeling an ache in his chest, he couldn't breath his world was spinning, he heard faint crying and sobbing behind him knowing it was his daughter and Shay's mom and dad. he felt two sets of arms pick him up from the floor they belonged to Matt Casey and Wallace Boden. Kelly started to sob uncontrollably Marissa crawled into her daddy's lap hugging him screaming mommy is gone.

Will had been called upstairs having to sedate Kelly him having lost everything him screaming at residents between sobbing, Will Halstead knew this was the grief controlling Kelly right now he was a new father which everyone in the metro Chicago area knew he was thrilled about, but in the same day he lost the girl that put the light back in his eyes after losing his best friend shay. Will caught up with Natalie who was headed out to talk with another husband her looking sad.

"Nat wait up!" Will jogged over "Rough day?" he already knew the answer to this. Nat nodded "yes I have to go talk to Mr. Sliverin that his wife and baby didn't make it." Will looked shocked at her "You lost both patient's?" Nat turned slowly looking at him, "What are you talking about Will?"

"Well I was called up here to sedate Kelly Severide cause I heard Steph died on the table." Will looks at her, your resident and student informed him. Will watched at Nat's face got red he had never seen her so angry. "THEY DID WHAT!!!" Nat growls, "I told them to get Mr. Sliverin to a private room that his wife and baby had died and I was going in on the emergency surgery with Mrs. Severide. Steph is fine, She had to have a hysterectomy cause I couldn't stop the bleeding. So sadly they can't have anymore kids." Nat sighed. "I am going to kill those two how could they even mix up the names like that?" Nat groaned heading into the private room as Will tried to help with damage control.

Meanwhile in her hospital room Steph began to wake up and the nurses' had brought in the twins her smiling over that the babies both so beautiful, but her wondering where everyone was her sure Kelly would have been waiting her wanting to just get lost in his eyes for a moment before everyone flooded in. Steph smiled as a nurse brought her daughter to her and was helping her get the little girl to latch on to her breast to try feeding her. Steph looked up from her feeding daughter shocked as Matt Casey came running through the door and over to her hugging her gently.

"Oh thank god it is true what Will said Kelly is going to be over the moon to see you." Matt rambled as a tearful gabby walked in and Marissa ran in jumping on her bed clinging to her waist while Steph held both her daughters she gave a confused look to Matt and Gabby.

"What on earth is going on and what are you talking about." Steph jut got the word from her mouth and she saw Kelly burst through the door Hermann hot on his heels. Steph was glad the baby was done feeding and she had handed her to Gabby and Matt had Marissa for a moment cause before she could get his name from her mouth he was in bed holding her tight kissing her like he hadn't seen her in ages. Steph pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"OK whoa there cowboy, I need to feed your son number 1 number 2 your hurting my incision and Number 3" Steph reached over and covered Marissa's ears. "What the Hell is going on!" Steph felt Kelly shift to just laying next to her as she started to fed their baby boy.

"Well we all kinda were told you were dead." Hermann blurts out, Steph looks at them shocked. "What?" Kelly finally nods kissing her neck, "Yes the resident and the medical student got the patient's mixed up and told us that you had died." He was holding their baby girl in his arms now and she looked so small, Marissa climbing back up in bed with them, Steph smiling as her whole family was together and a few friends took a picture.

"Well that is news to me, I do know that we can't have anymore kids cause I had to have a hysterectomy." Steph sighs kinda sad a Kelly kisses her cheek. "Honey that is OK I think we have our hands full with the crew we have, and not only that but we have the perfect family." He smiled watching his son feeding from Steph. "So you said you knew their names?" Gabby piped up watching them as Steph nodded.

"Kelly is holding Little Leslie Ann Severide and I have here in my arms Little Andrew Kelly Severide." Steph smiles as Kelly leans over stealing a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered happy for the little family. As everyone left Marissa went to spend the night at Hermann and Cindy's and Steph was laying against Kelly the babies having been fed once more and taking back to the nursery Steph having just finished pumping so they could fed the babies while Steph slept.

"I was so scared today that I lost you." Kelly whispered holding her close. "Kelly you really think that Shay would take me from you and our babies first off, and let alone do you really think she is ready for me?" Steph looked into those beautiful eyes as he leaned down kissing her. "I love our little family, I know you wanted more but I think we are going to be just fine with what we have." Steph smiled and nodded nuzzling into him. "I think you right about that baby."

Steph and Kelly rested after that eventful day just glad to have each other Always.


	17. Epilogue -5 years later and beyond

Kelly and Steph have been happily Married now for the past 5 years. They had their hands full with a 10 yr old little girl who everyday reminded them more and more of Shay, but she was also so much like her Daddy mainly with her stubbornness and well that she was so hard headed.

The twins however they kept them busy also they were both 5 years old their little boy Andy was 100 percent Kelly and their little girl Leslie was her mother in and out. Whenever Andy got himself into trouble Leslie would shake her head and just sigh. This always made Steph chuckles cause she did that so much with Kelly too.

The kids when not in school when Steph and Kelly were on shift spent a lot of time between either the Shay household or Hermann's. Sometimes Steph chuckles listening to Shay's mom and Cindy make out a babysitting schedule.

Steph and Kelly had worked the last two shifts at the firehouse cause 2nd watch was short, they were at home waiting for the kids to come home, when she got a call from Cindy saying the Shay's are taking the kids over night so we could have some adult time outside of work. We didn't get this much honestly with being so busy with the Kids. 

Rissa was your typical 4th grader she was involved in so much, Boxing which Steph always blamed Kelly and Antonio for, then Rissa decided she loved playing soccer in the summer and well Hockey in the winter. She had no fear and kept telling Steph and Kelly everyday she was going to be a paramedic. The twins on the other hand were also involved in soccer during the summer and even though they were only five they started the pee wee league of hockey as well. Kelly was so proud he had played hockey himself as a kid and he was such a good dad he loved the kids with everything he had.

Steph smiled at her husband who had made reservations downtown for them, she was in her black dress he loved so much. He took her hand as they walked into the restaurant, they talked about everything and anything, work the kids and how far they have come over the years. They took a walk along navy pier and he took her up on the new Farris wheel. As she snuggled into his side enjoying the time with him looking out at the beautiful city skyline they both loved so much. he smiled at her kissing her head a he cleared his throat.

"For the last 7 years we have been together, this city has been ours, we have loved this city the skyline, we have protected this city for us, our kids and the people of Chicago. We spent so much time together alone and as a family, we were married with the skyline in the background and I have never regretted the choices we made." He smiles. "You have always been the love of my life, you saved me when I lost Shay and you have loved Rissa and never missed a beat being her mother, you gave me 2 more beautiful children and when I almost lost you that day my heart stopped. I begged with God to not take you, to take me in your place cause I couldn't live without you in my life." Kelly took a box from his pocket hands shaking. "You are my everything and I know that its only been Five years but Stephanie Severide will you do me the honor of loving me forever an continuing to be my wife." He smiled as he opened the box revealing the most beautiful ruby solitaire the Ruby being his birth stone. Steph nodded tears falling, "Yes I will Kelly cause your the one person I can only see myself being with forever. You go, I go No greater Love." Steph smiled as he slide the ring on her hand next to her wedding set. "Like I said the day I almost lost you I am not done loving you yet." Kelly smiled kissing her. 

He wasn't done loving her yet that was for sure. Kelly and Steph remained happily married, for over 50 years Kelly retired from the fire dept as a captain working in the Ivory tower and Steph as a paramedic instructor with the academy. They watched their kids grow up and get married having kids of their own, Kelly and Steph loved being Grandparents, they stayed true to their promise of you go I go. On a cold wintery day they were advanced in age but yet in very good health an 87 year old Kelly and 85 year old Steph Severide didn't wake that morning they passed peacefully in each others arms. Their kids and grandkids missed them deeply, Rissa had become an instructor for the academy herself and her kids were starting the academy, where Andy was lieutenant of squad 3 and Leslie PIC of ambo 61 having followed in their parents foot steps their kids also talking about the academy to young to start. They remembered the love their parents had for each other and though they mourned their loss, they knew they went the way they wanted not able to live without each other ever.


End file.
